


Need You Now, Not Later

by sinfularry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baby Louis, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Frat Boy Harry, Fucking, M/M, Masturbation, Recreational Drug Use, Top Harry, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, also, harry is so mean in this, he makes Louis cry, idk i wrote this like two years ago i am a changed person, im an ugly person, just weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfularry/pseuds/sinfularry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where baby Louis, gets taken to a party and meets frat boy Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need You Now, Not Later

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i legitimately wrote this like two years ago and i cannot tell you how much i have changed, like louis bottoms in this... louis doesnt bottom... anyway, i posted it on tumblr back then but deleted it, but people are still asking me to put it up again, so here it is, i am so sorry.

Louis honestly didn’t understand why his mum had Niall stay with him when she went out. Louis was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, didn’t need his step-brother to watch him. Niall was only 3 years older than Louis. Like honestly. Louis was 16. Practically an adult.

“Get your shit together, we are goin’ out.” Niall said as he took the stairs 2 at a time landing on the floor of the living room.

“I don’t want to go out.” Louis said. He kind of did want to go out, but he felt like being an ass.

“It’s a party. You’ll have fun.”

Louis eyed his brother, and asked suspiciously, “What kind of party?”

“A big boy party.” Niall said in a baby voice, bringing his face close to Louis’, talking slow as if Louis were incapable of understanding the English language. Louis hated it when Niall mocked him. Just because Niall was university, and Louis was only in college didn’t mean Niall was smarter than him. Louis had always made better grades than him.

“Fuck off.” Louis pouted slightly, pushing Niall away from him, and standing to his feet and smoothing out his black t-shrit. The words, ‘love will tear us apart’ we written in white kind of like a banner above a black and white picture.

Niall looked Louis over and smiled. “You’re so gay.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “I know, Niall.”

~~~

When Louis and Niall got into the huge house, Louis wanted to cry. There were so many people, and everyone smelled disgusting, and really Louis just wanted to leave and go home and watch some tv. He felt Niall grab him by his bicep, and pulling him along to a group of guys.

Louis looked them over, and saw that one had a blonde girl on his arm, and the other two were standing by themselves, just talking, and occasionally taking sips from their red cups.

“Niall!” One of the boys said as a greeting.

Niall smiled, and laughed loudly, clapping the boy with light brown hair, and a rather short haircut, on the shoulder. “What’s going on, guys?”

“Who’s this?” A tall man, with brown curly hair, that was pushed back, said as he looked over Louis, who shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

“Oh, this is my brother, Louis. Louis this is Harry, Liam, Zayn, and his girlfriend Perrie.” Niall said waving it off, as if Louis were nothing significant.

“He’s a bit young to be at a frat party don’t you think?” The same guy mused as he took a drink from his cup, still looking at Louis over the rim of it. Louis noticed that he was wearing a few rings, one of which Louis was quite familiar with.

“He’s 16, Harry. Only 3 years younger.”

“4.” Harry corrected.

“You just turned 20, shut-up.” The Liam guy said, pushing Harry.

“Whatever, it’s still 4 years.” Harry smirked. He then turned to Louis, and said, “Why don’t you go find some little first years, and try and make some friends? Just make sure you don’t drink any of the grown up drinks, okay? Don’t want you to get sick.”

Louis looked at Niall, for a little support, but he was just laughing with the others, and really, Louis didn’t have any other choice than to walk away, and find somewhere to sit to wait the night out.

He wondered over to a couch, and just sat down in the first open spot he saw. He kicked his feet up on the table in front of him, and pulled out his phone, and groaned when he saw he only had a little bit of battery left. He laid his head back on the sofa, and closed his eyes. Why would Niall bring him to ones of these damned parties. He had never done it before, so why did it have to start now? Louis opened his eyes when he felt the couch dip down next to him, telling him that someone had decided to sit next to him. He opened his eyes thinking that maybe this person had wanted to make a casual conversation with him, but was kind of extremely wrong. Next to him were to teenagers licking into each others mouths, and Louis almost felt like he was going to throw up, because straight couples being intimate kind of made his stomach turn. It wasn’t like Louis had a problem with straight people. He didn’t he liked them rather, it was just when they were like touching each other, and kissing, and exchanging body fluids that Louis got a bit uneasy, and rather queasy. He looked away, and tried to block out the blaring music.

His eyes were starting to water from the smoke that was flowing throughout the space of the downstairs of the frat house, making the room have an almost opaque look about it. He had a feeling that it wasn’t just cigarette smoke, but a bunch of different kind of smokes all mixed together, and Louis had never felt more out of place. Sure Louis had tried alcohol (he didn’t like it at all) but he had never even seen any other drugs. You would think he would, having Niall as his step-brother and all, but he hadn’t.

Louis glanced around the room people watching, until his eyes fell on the tall boy that talked too slow. Harry was leaning one shoulder against the wall, with one leg bent and crossed behind it, the toe of his boot on the floor. He brought his cup up to his mouth every so often, and when he would laugh, he would throw his head back, and open his mouth wide. He wasn’t standing too far away, so he could hear the loud musical noise over the loud tasteless shit that was being emitted throughout the room, and maybe if Harry wasn’t such an asshole, Louis would’ve liked to record it and make it his lullaby. Why was he such an asshole? Louis hadn’t done anything to him. He had just met him for Christ’s sake.

Louis went ridged when he saw Harry’s eyes flicker to him, then back to the guy he was talking to, then back to Louis, almost like he did a double take. He gave him a questioning look, and Louis did this weird thing where his mouth opened and then closed like he was going to say something, but couldn’t find the right words, and Harry just gave him a confused smile, and then shook his head slightly, directing his attention back to the person in front of him, the smile still lingering, and what was that?

Louis tried his best to keep his eyes off of Harry but had a feeling that he was doing a shit job of it, because he had seen Harry looking at him as well, multiple times, and in order to know that information, he obviously was looking at Harry too.

The party had died down some, and Louis was beginning to see people sit down in their own specified groups, leaving him to sit by himself on the couch. He was fidgeting awkwardly, looking around for Niall, hoping that the mellowed out atmosphere meant that it was almost time for everyone to start leaving.

But as usual he was wrong.

He saw certain people in each of the little groups on the floor pull out something, Louis obviously knew it was a drug of some sort, but didn’t know what exactly. Weed most likely. As he was pondering what everyone was smoking, he felt someone sit beside him again.

“This party is boring as hell.” Harry said, his voice distorted slightly because of the blunt hanging from his lips. He cupped one of his big hangs around the flame of the lighter he was holding, so it wouldn’t go out. He flicked his eyes to Louis, then back to the task at hand.

Louis wasn’t sure, because the room was so hazy, but he thought Harry’s eyes were green. He watched as Harry inhaled deep, his cheeks hollowing out. He shut his eyes, letting the hit travel to his lungs. When he opened his eyes, he looked at Louis, and leaned forward slightly, blowing the smoke into Louis’ face. Louis scrunched his nose, and swatted at the air.

“Stop that.” He whined.

The corner of Harry’s full lips pulled up slightly, and he chuckled. “You’ve never smoked weed?”

Louis blushed, and thought about lying, but decided against it, and shook his head no.

Harry nodded, bringing the drug to his lips again, but before breathing it in, he moved himself closer to Louis, and when Louis shied away, he grabbed ahold of the younger boy’s shoulder. Harry sat himself criss-cross-applesauce on the couch, and pulled and tugged on Louis till he was in the same position facing him.

“Come here, yeah?” Harry said leaning in.

Louis didn’t think he could be anymore confused, but he stiffly leaned in slightly, and when he felt Harry’s hand on the back of his neck, it felt like his fingertips were burning holes into his skin, and Louis was confused as to why he enjoyed the flaming sensation on his skin. Harry drew him in closer, and Louis thought he was going to kiss him, and- oh.

Harry brought the drug to his lips once again, and Louis started to lean away, but Harry’s hand moved to his thigh, and he whispered, “Stay.” And Louis’ breath caught in his throat, noticing that Harry’s voice was a lot deeper, and raspier, and just a lot more than it was a little bit ago.

Harry breathed the fumes in, looking at Louis the whole time, and as he held it in his mouth, he leaned in and leaned in, and why wasn’t he stopping? Louis swallowed thickly, and felt his eyes moving from Harry’s lips, to his eyes, and back again. Harry moved one of his hands to Louis’ upper thigh, and squeezed lightly at the inside of it. He felt Harry’s other palm on his cheek, and his thumb coaxing his mouth open slightly, and Louis’ eyelashes fluttered when he felt Harry’s lips just barely ghost over his, and he had no choice other than to inhale, as Harry exhaled into his mouth.

“That’s it…” Harry whispered, applying a bit more pressure to Louis’ thin lips than he did before.

When Harry pulled away, Louis tried to relax, and let the fumes glide though out his body, but choked as they travelled down his throat. He coughed a little, before taking a deep breath, and willing himself to get composure. He looked up to Harry, who was smiling.

“It gets better as you keep doing it.”

But honestly, Louis wasn’t paying attention to Harry’s words at all. All he could think of was that Harry had basically kissed him. Well he was trying to get him high, but still pretty much connected their lips in the process. Louis watched as Harry passed the blunt to someone else, and then rest his hands in his lap.

“Your ring.” Louis blurted, his voice a little strained from coughing.

Harry visibly stiffened, and scowled at Louis. “What about it?” He hissed.

“I- uh- I have the same one…” Louis said quietly.

“You’re gay?” Harry smirked.

“You are too.” Louis said defensively.

“I know I didn’t say I wasn’t kid.”

Louis rolled his eyes, and was going to retaliate and say something sassy, but Harry cut him off pulling him off of the couch, and towards the stairs.

“Where are you taking me?”

“Shush, people will follow us if you keep making noise.”

“Wait what?”

“People are too wrapped up in other peoples business for their own good, and will follow us.”

“Why cant they follow us?” Louis asked, but Harry just ignored him as he pulled Louis up the stairs, and down the hall to the last room on the right.

Louis stood awkwardly in the doorway, rubbing up and down his forearm nervously.

“Come on in.” Harry motioned him in, and added, “Close the door.”

Louis obeyed, and walked in a little more, till Harry patted the spot next to him on the bed he was sitting on.

“Is this your room?” Louis asked as he sat down, a generous amount of distance between him and the frat boy next to him.

“Yeah, it is.” Harry said quietly.

Louis looked around, and saw the walls were covered in posters of bands, some he had heard of, and some he hadn’t. In the corner by what he suspected was the closet, were a few guitars.

“Do you play?” Louis asked, looking at Harry’s hands, and with as many times as he focused in them that night, you would think he’d’ve noticed the length of them, but he didn’t until now, and he felt a small rush.

Harry nodded, but didn’t speak.

Louis shifted under Harry’s scrutiny, and said, “I –uhm- I play the piano.”

“I know.” Harry nodded to himself.

“How do you know?”

“Your hands.” He grasped onto Louis’ wrist, causing Louis to move closer to him, and inspected his palm, and his fingers. “You’ve got piano hands. Small, but not too small.” Harry opened his hand in Louis, his slightly rough, calloused fingers dragging up Louis’ palm and fingers till they were both flat against each other’s. Louis’ fingers came just under the first knuckle of Harry’s. “They are soft, so you don’t put don’t put too much stress on them… well at least not when you’re using them for the piano…” Harry’s voice went deeper, and his words came out slower, and Louis cheeks flamed, knowing that Harry was assuming that Louis fingered himself.

Harry moved himself closer so that their legs were flush against each other’s. Louis could feel his heart beating faster, and his breathing becoming a little shakier. Harry brought his hand under Louis’ chin, and urged the younger boy to look at him, as he traced alone the outline of his lips with his thumb, before leaning in. Harry stopped right before their lips met, and brushed his nose against Louis’ almost as if to see if Louis would pull away, and Louis knew that he probably should, but he didn’t want to, so he didn’t. when Harry realized that Louis wasn’t going to, he pressed his lips lightly onto the 16-year-olds.

The kiss wasn’t rushed, it was slow, light, slight open mouth kisses being given and exchanged. Harry applied more pressure, telling Louis that he wanted him to lay down, and Louis did, never breaking the kiss. They scooted up a little bit up the bed, one of Harry’s knees in between Louis, the other outside of his hips. His hands were placed on the outside of Louis’ head.

Harry pulled away from the kiss, and looked at the boy underneath him. Louis breathing was slightly accelerated, and his hands were rested limply on his chest unsure of what to do with them. “Are you a virgin?” Harry asked.

Louis blushed, and shook his head no, and Harry dived in, kissing the younger boy again, but with more hunger and need than before. He pressed his body down on Louis’ and rolled his hips, grinding on him. Louis put his hands in Harry’s curls, and pulled lightly causing him to moan into the kiss. Wet kisses were placed along the hollow of Louis’ neck, as Harry’s finger played with the hem of his shirt. Louis arched his back off the bed, telling Harry that he wanted his shirt removed. He took Harry’s off after and looked in awe at the tattoos that called Harry’s body their home. Louis traced the outline of a butterfly on Harry’s stomach, and he saw how the frat boy’s abs tensed under his touch, and as his eyes closed tightly at the sensation. Harry opened his eyes, and after a shaky exhale, he leaned down, and nipped and licked at Louis’ earlobe. “I wanna watch you get off… can you do that for me? I wanna know how you like it…”

Louis whined at Harry’s words, feeling his erection harden to the point that it was painful. Louis nodded, His need overpowering his nervousness, and slight embarrassment.

Harry sat back on his knees, his bum resting on his heels. He watched as Louis got situated. He looked questioningly at Harry as he gestured to his pillows, asking if it were okay for him to lay against them. Harry nodded slowly, biting his lip as he saw Louis’ tanned chest exposed to him. Louis still had a little bit of baby fat, but Harry loved it, he wanted to bite on it, and kiss it, and leave marks in it.

Louis’ hand shook slightly as he popped the button of his jeans. His eyes looked to Harry, who nodded in encouragement. Louis took a deep breath as he slowly released himself from his confines. He heard Harry suck in a breath, and when he looked up at him once again, he saw his eyes were impossibly darker, and he thought he was going to draw blood with how hard he was biting his lip. He pulled his trousers and briefs down a little ways more, but didn’t want to take them off completely.

“I- I’ve never done this before and I-“

“Shh… just don’t overthink it, okay?” Harry whispered softly.

Louis nodded, and closed his eyes, trying to imagine him being in his own room, without a shirtless university student watching him, lustfully.

He grasped himself, and began to pump up and down his length, he moaned a breath of relief. He took the corner of his lip between his teeth as he ran his thumb over his tip, spreading his precum. Louis increased his pace when he heard Harry breath out a soft, “Oh fuck…”. His breathing picked up and soft breathless whines escaped his mouth, despite his best efforts to keep quiet. He brought his free hand up, and pinched at one of his nipples, and he pressed his heels into the mattress as his toes curled, and as he rocked up into his hand. “Oh god, oh god…” He whimpered.

“Say my name… Louis, say my name…” Harry whispered, his voice thick with lust. He was now right next to Louis. Louis hadn’t even noticed him move, to overwhelmed by the pleasure coursing through his blood.

“Harry, Harry, Harry… I’m gonna, I-“ He breathed out before he felt his hand get ripped away from his member.

Harry was now over him, pinning his hands above his head. Louis was almost crying, because he was denied his release, when he was soo close. “Harry.. please…” Louis begged.

“Not yet… fuck that was so hot Louis, almost made me cum in my pants…” Harry said into Louis’ neck as he bit at it, and placed soothing kisses.

Louis rutted his hips up against the man above him, and moaned. Harry brought his lips to Louis’ mouth, and licked into it, kissing him hard, and biting at his bottom lip. “Wanna fuck you Lou… But not yet…” Harry groaned, sounding almost in pain at his own denying of what they both knew they wanted most. Harry pulled at Louis’ shoulder’s making them roll over so that Louis was over him, in between his open legs.

They kissed some more, grinding against each other. Harry’s hands gripped at Louis’ ass, pushing him down harder into his own hard-on. Harry’s ankles were crossed behind Louis’ thighs, making them as close to one another as possible. Harry moved his hands from Louis’ bum and wrapped them in his hair, pulling gently, but firmly, making him looks at him.

“Touch me…” Harry pleaded, his voice sounding wrecked. He was sweating slightly, a few of his curls sticking to his head.

Louis bit his lip, and nodded lightly, bringing his body down, and making his shaking hands undo Harry’s zip, and button. He pulled his jeans off all the way, and saw Harry’s erection hard and flat against his stomach. Louis closed his hand over Harry’s length over the material of his underwear, and Harry bucked his hips up, against his will. As Louis moved his hand over Harry, he bent, and placed kisses over Harry’s hips, his nose getting tickled by the light trail of hair just beneath his bellybutton. Harry shivered, when he felt Louis’ eyelashes flutter against his skin. Louis traced the letters of the tattoo on Harry’s hip with his tongue before sucking and biting on the skin. He heard Harry hiss at the pain, and Louis looked up with a worried expression, apologizing quickly, but Harry shushed him. “No, don’t stop…I like it.”

Harry was flat on his back, allowing Louis to assault his body, with his teeth, lips and tongue, and Louis loved seeing this submissive side of the 20-year-old. Louis continued biting and kissing, leaving a dark lovebite in the dip of the hipbone. He did the same to the other side, 2 dark symmetrical marks on either side of his hips, to add to the other markings that adorned his body. He then licked underneath the band of Harry’s briefs, until he reached the tip of his length, just barley able to be seen over the band of his black briefs. Louis kitten-licked at it, tasting Harry’s precum on his tongue. He dragged Harry’s restriction down his cock painfully slow, hearing a soft whine fall from his lips.

“Louis…”

Louis smirked, hearing Harry sound so needy. He licked a long stripe along the vein that went along the underside of him. He licked just under the head of his penis, and he listened as Harry released a shaky breath, running his hands over his face, relishing in the sensation. Louis licked the slit, before he took the top of Harry into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip, before lowering himself farther down, and pumping what he couldn’t fit in his mouth with his hand.

“God Louis…” Harry moaned, his hands travelling to the light fringe of Louis’ hair, pushing it back so that he could see Louis’ mouth moving over his member.

Louis blinked up at Harry innocently as his other hand cupped his balls. Harry’s head rolled back in pleasure, his mouth parted slightly. Harry’s hands applied more force, causing Louis to sink down farther on Harry, the tip of his cock hitting the back of his throat. Louis gagged a little before getting back into a rhythm. He squeezed a little harder on Harry’s balls.

“Fuck Louis…yeah, like that…like that.” Harry’s hips rose off of the bed once, before he physically restrained himself from fucking into Louis’ mouth.

“Lou…st-stop. I’m gonna cum.” Harry moaned, while pulling on Louis’ hair to make his mouth stop moving, and to stop himself from spilling into his mouth.

Louis was pulled up Harry’s body, and greeted with a rough messy kiss, before he was pinned down on his back. “Gonna go down on you now, get you ready?” Harry said in between kisses.

His lips travelled down Louis’ neck, paying special attention his collarbones, before continuing lower and lower. Harry yanked Louis’ pants off quickly before laying down on his stomach between the shaking legs of the college boy. He ran his hands up and down Louis’ tan thighs trying to calm him before he move them to his arse, spreading his cheeks. Harry could see the tensing muscle, and he ran his tongue lightly around the rim as Louis let out a small sob. He flicked his tongue quickly over the rim, before dipping it inside, stretching the hole the smallest bit. Louis feet moved from being planted on the bed beside Harry’s head, to being pressed flat against the older boy’s back. Harry sucked on one of his fingers, before gently inserting it inside, and watched Louis’ face scrunch.

“Alright?” Harry asked.

Louis nodded hastily. “Yeah, k-keep going.” He breathed.

Harry began to pump his finger in and out, and when he added his tongue to the movements, Louis arched his back off of the bed, pressing his heels into Harry’s back, hard, but not too hard for Harry. Louis moaned something that sounded like it maybe could’ve been Harry’s name, as one of his hands fisted the bed sheets, and the other was at his mouth. He was biting at his index finger, trying his best to keep his moans to himself, but failing more often than not. Harry inserted another finger, scissoring him open, while his tongue kitten-licked at Louis’ perineum. Louis brought his hand up to get himself off, but Harry swatted it away, and Louis whined.

“Harrrryyy…” Louis moaned as his legs began to shake, and Harry took that as his cue to stop.

“You ready for me, babe?” Louis nodded eagerly.

Harry leaned over to the nightstand that was by his bed, and grabbed a shiny packet, and a small bottle of lube. He ripped open the condom with his teeth, then rolled the latex over himself. He opened the bottle, and the squeezed a generous amount into his palm before slicking himself up. He gripped his cock, and lined it up with Louis’ open hole, and pressed in. Louis tried his best to hide his discomfort as he felt Harry stretch him.

“Shit Louis…so tight…” Harry’s eyes were squeezed shut, and his jaw was tensed and he kept pushing himself into Louis.

Once he was all the way inside, Harry began to thrust into Louis at a slow pace. Louis’ brought his hands to his own hair, pulling trying to distract himself from the feelings running through his body. Harry rocked his hips into Louis as he lowered himself down to his forearms, so that he was face to face with Louis. He curls framed his face, and he breaths came out in labored puffs. Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist, urging him to a quicker pace, and when Harry did so, his mouth parted in pleasure, as he pressed his face into the crook of Louis’ neck, the younger boy’s tanned skin muffling Harry’s moans, and trembling breaths. Louis’ dull nails clawed at Harry’s back when he hit his prostate.

“There?” Harry asked through gritted teeth, as he tried to repeat his previous movement, so that Louis could keep making the noises he was.

“Yeahyeahyeah…” Louis cried.

Harry brought himself back up to his forearms, so that he could see Louis writhing and shaking underneath him. Harry’s name and curse words were falling from his lips and his eyes were screwed closed in pleasure. Harry reached between their bodies, and began to jerk Louis off, and Louis back arched off of the bed, and his whines grew louder.

“Louis I wanna… I wanna watch you cum… look at me.” Harry managed to get out, while he increased his pace.

Louis’ blue eyes shot open, and his mouth was mumbling incoherent things until, his body went ridged, and there was no sound being emitted from his parted mouth. His body shuttered before 1,2,3 streaks of white shot out across his chest, and he released a restrained moan. Harry kept thrusting into Louis as he felt his own orgasm fast approaching. Louis brought his hand to Harry’s face, and watched in awe as Harry came undone above him. His eyes were wide, his mouth parted, and his breath came out in puffs, the hot air fanning over Louis’ face. Harry trembled above him before going still and collapsing on Louis chest. He rolled off of the younger boy, and discarded the condom, then laid on his back next to Louis as his breathing slowed. Louis did the same, his eyes closed, running his fingers lightly over his own belly.

His eyes opened, when he felt the bed moved, and heard moving around in the room. He saw Harry picking up his boxers, and pulling them on. He then grabbed his inside-out jeans, and turned then right-side-in. He jumped up and down slightly, his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth as he struggled to get his pants on, due to the tightness of the material.

“What are you doing?” Louis asked, following Harry’s lead, and getting dressed because he had no idea what was going on.

“Going back to the party?” Harry said, as he pulled his t-shirt over his head.

Louis’ heart fell, at Harry’s words, and he tried to think of something to say, but nothing would come out.

Harry watched Louis suspiciously, and his mouth formed a small ‘o’ shape when he realized why Louis looked the way he did. His expression then turned into that of cockiness.

“Oh, you thought that I would stay with you? Like cuddle you, and let you stay the night?” He threw his head back and laughed harshly, and Louis could feel tears beginning to pool in his eyes.

“No-I uh- I didn’t-“ Louis tried to defend himself, but Harry just talked over him.

“Well, you were wrong, kid. Now hurry up and get dressed, then come back down stairs. Close the door on your way out.” Harry walked over the door, and looked over his shoulder one more time, looking at Louis, then shaking his head slightly, laughing to himself.

Louis finished getting dressed, and wiped away the few tears that had slipped from his eyes, willing himself to not let Harry see that he was upset. He took a deep breath preparing himself for the downstairs, as he walked out the door, closing it behind him.


End file.
